My Brother,My Keeper
by Princess Lucy
Summary: A look at Peter's relationship with Susan before Narnia and after Narnia all the way up to the Last Battle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A Peter/Susan story but not how you think it's a brother/sister fluff story going to be written in several parts. No incest  
**

**First part is Pre-Lww**

**Second part is post-Lww**

**Third part will be post-SC pre-LB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them,too bad**

**Ages: Peter: 5**

**Susan : 4 and 1/2**

**Edmund: 2**

**Lucy: Fourteen months.**

"Daaaaddy!" Susan ran into the house,looking very upset,Peter was right behind her also looking upset.

George turned around from the stove,he was trying to fix lunch . keep an eye on Lucy,who was sitting on the floor with some pots and pans and keep Edmund occupied long enough so he wouldn't wander over and try to pull the pot of soup from the stove because he "wanted to see". Helen was sick with the flu so George was now in charge of the household matters which also meant settling Peter and Susan squabbles.

"Susan,don't shout,Mummy's sick and needs her rest,what's wrong." George asked

Susan pointed at Peter,"He won't share the blue crayon,I need it to colour my picture for Mummy

"Peter,do you want to sit in the corner." George asked.

"I need it." Peter said half whining,the crayon was clutched in his hand,he hid it behind his back.

"But I wanna use it,Daddy and he's been hogging it an' he won't color just only blue " Susan complained.

George held out his hand,"Peter,just let your sister use the crayon."

Peter shook his head,backing up, the crayon behind his back,he didn't see the pot behind him and he fell over it,hitting his head on the kitchen he wasn't hurt,just shocked,but he let out a blood curdling scream. Which set Lucy off and she started crying for no reason other than the fact that Peter was crying,Lucy was like that when one of her siblings cried she cried too even if she wasn't hurt at all.

"Peyer hurt." Edmund asked .

"He's not hurt that much." George said trying to check to see if Peter had any bumps on his head and quiet Lucy down.

"He might have to be taken to hospital." Susan said gleefully.

Upon hearing those words,Peter let loose another shriek.

"Susan,go play and take Eddie and Lu with you."George said .He turned to his oldest,"Peter,no ones taking you to the hospital. You're fine,go play."

Peter wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper,and ran out of the room.

***********************************************************************

All day long,George was busy with one thing and it was keeping Peter and Susan from fighting,making sure Edmund didn't eat every biscuit or sweetie he could his hands on or keeping Lucy from sticking her fingers in the plugs. He hadn't sat down once,he now knew how Helen felt every day.

A high pitched scream erupted from the playroom and George ran in to see Peter and Susan at each other's throats again. Susan was actually sitting on Peter,for a little girl she had the uncanny tendency to get the upper hand of Peter at times. Susan could be very sweet at times,but she had a bit of a temper too as did Peter,both were stubborn to a fault and when they played together one or the other would end up in tears.

George pulled Susan off Peter,"Right,Peter,go play in your room." he said

"I don't wanna,I wanna stay out here."Peter said.

Susan threw her arm around Peter's neck,"We'll play nicely together won't we,Peter." she said

Peter nodded,"We will ." he said taking Susan's hand and pulling her over to the blocks.

Ironically they hated being separated from each other because on the side that hated having to play with each other was the side that needed each other. They fought like cats and dogs,but in the end,they were fiercely loyal to each other and fiercely protective of Edmund and Lucy.

**A/N: The chapters a bit short but hopefully the next one will be longer. Read and review and I will be eternally grateful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as of yet,oh well.**

**Author's note. I never had a broken heart mainly because I never had a boyfriend,but I do read .also I never took algebra but I did struggle with math.  
**

Peter knew something was wrong when Susan locked Lucy out of the room they shared . She had rushed home ahead of them refusing to talk ,she had ran upstairs and when Lucy tried to follow ,she had pushed her out and locked the door.

"What's wrong with Susan?" Mum asked looking at Peter.

"I don't know,she won't say." he said."Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Would you?" Mum asked gratefully."Thank you ,love."

Peter knocked on Susan's door,silence then the sound of a shoe hitting the door.

"Go away! I don't care who you are just go away."

Peter opened the door with a safety clip ,Susan was laying on her bed,shades drawn,but Peter could still see the traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Are you all right? " he asked sitting next to her.

Susan sat up and wiped her eyes,"No,I'm not. Thomas broke up with me.I was a queen for fifteen years,I refused hundreds of suitors and it didn't hurt this bad. So why does it hurt now?"

"Maybe because he was your first true love." Peter said softly.

Susan sighed," I suppose,but it's not supposed to hurt this much.I shouldn't feel this much pain."

"Why not." Peter asked.

"It isn't logical. He's 's just a boy." Susan said

"Su,no one said love is supposed to be logical,love is anything but logical." Peter said."Broken hearts don't last,I know it hurts now and will for a while,but after time it fades."

Susan looked at him,"Who told you that?"

"Mum when I was thirteen after Dorothy dumped me for John Stetson at the school dance." Peter said.

Well at least she was quiet about it." Susan said.

"No,she wasn't,she announced it in front of the entire school." Peter recalled,"Well the entire third year and fourth the point is,I did eventually get through it."

Susan gave him a hug,"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome. By the way you might want to let Lucy back in she thinks she did something to make you upset." Peter said hand on the doorknob,he headed out of the room.

**************************************************************************

Peter was failing algebra,there was no denying it or trying to hide it,he didn't understand it. he had never failed a class before ,but here he was failing algebra.

"You could ask Mum,she's top notch when it comes to maths." Edmund suggested.

"No,I can't do that,she's already too busy,besides I can't let her know I'm failing algebra."Peter said staring at his math book.

"Well,the only person who's good at maths is Susan." Edmund shrugged.

Peter jumped up and ran down the hall to the girl's room,he knocked on the door and came in as soon as Lucy had opened the door.

"I need your help,I'm failing algebra and the teacher says unless I get a passing grade,I'm going to be put in the remedial maths ." Peter said breathlessly.

Susan closed her book,"Okay deep breaths,calm down."

"I am calm,can you help me."Peter pleaded.

"Of course." Susan said,ten minutes later,they were seated at the dining room table.

"Algebra is quite simple really." Susan said .

"Su,if it was simple I wouldn't be failing it now would I?" Peter snapped."And I wouldn't have to ask my thirteen year old sister to help me."

***************************************************************************

Two hours passed and Peter was no closer to understadning algebra than he had been when they first started wasn't that Susan was a bad teacher,she was an excellent teacher it was just that Peter just didn't grasp the concept.

"Mum says girls are better at maths than boys are." Susan offered.

"That does not make me feel ,I need to pass this class ." Peter said.

"I know." Susan said.

"Then why can't I pass,every other subject I know because we learned it in Narnia,but I'm failing algebra and it's not even advanced algebra it's bloody elementary algebra,Lucy could do it.!" Peter cried frustration evident in his voice.

"What do you want to be after you graduate?" Susan asked suddenly.

"A doctor,but what does that have to do with anything?" Peter asked.

"Nothing which is my point,you don't really need algebra to be a doctor. It's not a life and death situation,I think half your problem with algebra is psychological .You think you can't pass,so deep down you don't try. " Susan said. "You tend to be too hasty sometimes,the thing is to step back, take a deep breath , and take it one step at a time."

"Will that help me pass." Peter asked.

"I don't know .It will keep you from biting your nails down to nothing when you take the test ." Susan said .

***************************************************************************''

Susan was waiting by the door to Peter's math class,she had to know how he did. The minute the door opened and he came out,she pounced on him.

"Well,how did you do? Did you pass oh please say you passed" She said.

"I got a _D_ " Peter said still not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing at least it wasn't an "F"

"Well,that's sort of passing,isn't it?" Susan asked.

"I suppose,but I needed to get a _C_,but I can take it again if I want to." Peter said.

"Do you want to?" Susan asked curiously.

"Not really,I'd rather just take the remedial class,can't be that bad." Peter shrugged.

Susan stood there her mouth really sure what to think.


End file.
